


Великая битва еды

by Big_Fish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт Холмс принимает решение сесть на диету. Британия в опасности!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великая битва еды

Грег в задумчивости нервно постукивал пальцами по краю раковины. Он решил, что нужно сразу все честно сказать. Скрывать такое - непорядочно, да и не имеет смысла: Майкрофт все равно узнает. И пусть лучше он узнает это от Грега. Грегори решил, что должен поговорить с Холмсом, объяснить, что иногда с людьми такое случается, что как бы Грег ни хотел, он не может ничего изменить. Не может повернуть время вспять и вернуть все как было. Да, скорее всего, это будет тяжелый разговор. Но, возможно, Грегу удастся как-то смягчить ситуацию. Ведь он у Майкрофта не первый и явно не последний. Хотя Холмс и не раз говорил Грегори что любит его. Да уж, тут не отделаться обычным «Прости. Так получилось».  
\- Конечно, это ужасно, но жизнь на этом не заканчивается. Он сможет понять и пережить, - пробормотал Лестрейд, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале и, пригладив взъерошенные волосы, решительно вышел из ванной.

***

Проснулся Майкрофт, как обычно, по внутреннему будильнику ровно в 5.17, как просыпался вот уже 20 лет. Каждое утро он позволял себе целую минуту просто лежать и наслаждаться теплом лежащего под боком мужчины, рассматривать старые шрамы и новые морщинки, слушать сонное дыхание его личного полицейского. А потом заканчивалась эта утренняя «минутка сентиментальности» и начинался новый день. Душ - 12 минут, переодеться – 13 минут, завтрак – 15 минут и 2 минуты, чтобы спуститься по лестнице к ожидающей его черной машине с правительственными номерами.  
Но сегодня ежедневная четко выстроенная схема дала сбой. Нет, сначала ничего не предвещало трагедии. Майкрофт, как обычно, вышел из душа, благоухая яблочным шампунем и лосьоном после бритья, как обычно, надел белье, новую пару носок, брюки с идеально отглаженными стрелками, белоснежную рубашку и попытался надеть любимый жилет в мелкий рубчик. Вот тут его и настигла неудача. Попытка с треском провалилась - жилет не застегивался. Между рядом пуговиц и петлями оставалось четверть дюйма и, даже если Майкрофт выдыхал и что есть силы втягивал живот, - расстояние не сокращалось. Холмс с нечитаемым выражением на лице посмотрел на отказывающиеся сходиться полы жилета. Минуты в ужасе от происходящего замедлили свой бег. «Этого не может быть!» – крутилась мысль в голове Холмса-старшего, но действительность неумолимо доказывала обратное.  
\- Этого просто не может быть, – уже вслух растерянно прошептал Майкрофт. Он годами отказывал себе в лишнем кусочке маминого фирменного пирога, пил чай без сахара, а об эклерах или бисквите даже помыслить не мог - и тут такое. Холмс посмотрел на жилет и почувствовал себя глубоко преданным.  
Мрачно отложив строптивую вещь в сторону, он надел пиджак и потянулся за галстуком, автоматически завязывая узел «Принц Альберт», но мысли его были далеко отсюда. Перед мысленным взором Майкрофта Холмса проносились всевозможные рецепты диет, которые ему довелось когда-либо соблюдать. Он считал калории, ел только овощи или только мясо, выпивал по 5 литров воды за день (что однажды чуть было не подмочило его репутацию на трехчасовом приеме у королевы, когда он не мог отлучиться из зала ни на секунду), он сменил не один десяток модных диетологов, и все это ради того, чтобы держать себя в форме. Предрасположенность к полноте с самого детства доставляла ему неудобства. Когда тебя норовит потрепать за румяные щечки каждая вторая бабулька на улице, а в школе зовут не иначе как «Робин Бобин», с этим еще можно мириться, но когда сама королева с сочувствием смотрит, как ты тяжело поднимаешься по лестнице – вот это настоящий удар по фамильной гордости и самолюбию. И в свое время Майкрофт костьми лег для того, чтобы сочувственные взгляды сменились на уважительные и даже восхищенные. Он доказал, что имеет не только политический талант, но и крепкую волю, за полгода сбросив 40 фунтов и с тех пор не набрав обратно ни одного. Поэтому утреннее происшествие с жилетом, будем откровенны, на секунду выбило почву у него из-под ног.  
Закончив с переодеванием, Холмс привычно направился в кухню, где каждое утро его ждал легкий завтрак, но дойдя до места, он только с отвращением посмотрел на тосты с сыром (580 кКал) и апельсиновый сок (60 кКал) и педантично убрал продукты в холодильник.  
Несколько минут спустя Майкрофт уже привычно сел в кожаный салон автомобиля, где его ждала помощница с неизменным коммуникатором в руках и чашка свежего черного кофе (10 кКал). Холмс покосился на чашку и поморщился. Как раз в это время они проезжали булочную мадам Жюли, где они с Грегом обычно покупали сдобу к завтраку. Ноздри Майкрофта затрепетали. Французский батон, булочки с маком и свежайшее печенье с миндалем. Божественный аромат карамели и корицы... «От 170 до 530 кКал» - мрачно подсказал ему внутренний голос, - «Никогда больше ты не зайдешь в дверь этой пекарни. Никогда».  
\- Райн, - тяжело вздохнув и наглухо задраив окна в салоне, обратился он к своему неизменному шоферу, - с этого дня на работу будем ездить в объезд по Грендж роуд. 

***

Грег проснулся по звонку будильника. Проведя рукой по уже остывшей соседней стороне кровати, он рассеянно зевнул и вспомнил. Поговорить с Холмсом! Вчера он уснул не дождавшись Майкрофта, а сегодня пропустил момент, когда тот уехал на работу. Вот черт! Он должен сказать ему. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. «Возможно, он уже заметил…» - на секунду ужаснулся Грегори. - «Нет. Если бы заметил, он бы так спокойно не прореагировал», - попытался сам себя успокоить инспектор, но на душе у него скребли кошки. Погруженный в невеселые раздумья, Лестрейд прошлепал босиком на кухню, достал из холодильника тост с сыром, бросил сверху кусок ветчины и дизайнерски залил это кетчупом. С наслаждением откусив полученный шедевр кулинарного искусства, он решил, что как только доберется до работы, непременно позвонит Майкрофту и все расскажет. Хоть это и не телефонный разговор, но тянуть дальше Грег не собирался. 

***

Майкрофт Холмс был не в духе. Внешне это никак не выражалось. Он не стучал кулаком по столу, не разносил подчиненных, не разрывал на мелкие клочки только что написанные отчеты, но об этом знали все от охранников на входе до высших чиновников. И все старались распланировать свое перемещение по коридорам Правительства так, чтоб не попадаться расстроенному Холмсу на глаза. Это могло быть чревато неожиданными последствиями.  
Только его личная помощница не могла позволить себе роскошь спрятаться вместе со всеми в закоулках здания, пить скотч десятилетней выдержки и вспоминать, что в последний раз, когда у Холмса было дурное настроение, Европу постиг экономический кризис, а старушку Англию лихорадило от перепадов на валютном рынке.  
\- В 10.00 у вас встреча с премьер-министром, в половине 11-го – конфиденциальные переговоры с делегацией из ЮАР по поводу поставок нефти, в 12 – ланч, в 12.40 – аудиенция у Ёе Величества... – осторожно зачитывала Антея повестку дня Холмса-старшего.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что в кабинете пахнет ванилью? - подозрительно перебил ее Майкрофт, принюхиваясь.  
\- Нет, сэр, - заметно напряглась Антея и задумалась о том, как бы незаметно стереть с губ ванильный блеск. 

***

Грег отложил папку с делом и протянул руку к телефону. Он с самого утра хотел позвонить Майкрофту, и наконец, у него выдалась свободная минутка. Разговор, который он так долго репетировал, должен состояться здесь и сейчас.  
\- Лестрейд, какого черта ты тут сидишь?! Твои идиоты-сотрудники затоптали мне все место преступления, а ты тут прохлаждаешься! – грозно сказал… эээ… сказала… сказало? что-то, ворвавшееся в кабинет инспектора, голосом Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Шерлок, ты? – забыв, что хотел сделать, инспектор в изумлении уставился на единственного в мире консультирующего детектива в костюме ватрушки.  
\- Расследование, Лестрейд! Я понимаю, что с твоими мозгами это сложно, но сосредоточься. Все жертвы посещали одну и ту же сеть кафе – значит, убийца, скорее всего, охотится на них именно там. Как следить за всеми работниками и посетителями не привлекая внимания? – явно риторически поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Надеть костюм ватрушки? – скептически поднял одну бровь Лестрейд.  
\- Устроиться к ним на работу, - отрезал детектив.  
\- А Джон тоже… - начал Грег и услышал за спиной негромкое покашливание.  
Обернувшись, он увидел Джона Уотсона. Тот был одет в коричневый круглый костюм, вызывающий ассоциации, никак не связанные с едой.  
\- Я печенье с предсказанием, - поймав взгляд Грегори, пояснил Джон, - и предсказываю, что если мы не выйдем отсюда прямо сейчас, Шерлок, то опоздаем. Наша смена начинается через полчаса. 

***

\- Я сошел с ума. Какая досада. Родной брат – ватрушка. Что дальше? – пробормотал Майкрофт Холмс и отключил монитор, транслирующий происходящее в кабинете инспектора Лестрейда.  
Мельком взглянув на часы, он поправил манжеты и вышел из комнаты, направляясь в сторону кабинета примьер-министра.  
Уголок платка, выглядывающего из кармана Дэвида Кэмерона, был чертовски похож на кусок сливочного торта. Уже 20 минут с начала разговора он мешал Майкрофту посмотреть министру в глаза. Взгляд поднялся до нагрудного кармана, да там и остался. Чудесный сливочный вкус, нежный крем внутри, тающая на языке сахарная пудра… Холмс сглотнул и попытался прислушаться к тому, что вещал первый министр.  
Кэмерон почувствовал, как между лопаток сбегает капля пота. Холмс сверлит его взглядом и многозначительно вздыхает на протяжении всего разговора. Может, на него готовится покушение, или правительственный переворот, или еще что похуже… Что он там обещал, когда его выбирали на должность? Повысить прожиточный минимум и разобраться с проблемой эмиграции. Он сегодня же этим займется. Сегодня же. Пока не поздно.  
Делегация из ЮАР напоминала открытую коробку шоколадных конфет. Они толпились в приемной Майкрофта, сверкая бритыми макушками, и вызывали непреодолимое желание выпить с ними чаю. Договоренность о начале поставок нефти по льготным ценам была достигнута в течение 15 минут после начала переговоров. Торопливо выходя из кабинета Холмса, руководитель делегации со своими спутниками бормотал что-то про Жана Беделя Бокассу* и недипломатично хватался за амулеты, скрывавшиеся в складках одежды.  
Ланч тоже не принес сотрудникам британского Правительства ощутимого облечения. Холмс обедал исключительно салатом из латука. Всего 12 кКал. Богат витаминами и минералами, содержит витамины группы В, А, РР, каротин, фолиевую кислоту. А по содержанию витамина С может поспорить даже с яблоком. В нем много витамина Е и лактуцина, который успокаивает нервную систему, снижает отложение солей и улучшает сон, так же листья салата способны улучшить кровообращение и даже нормализовать обмен веществ. Единственное, на что не способен салат – это принести хоть какое-то чувство сытости. Хуже некуда.  
Аудиенция у королевы доказала Холмсу, что хуже всегда есть куда. Вишневые корзиночки и шоколадные трюфеля, вкуснейший чай с молоком и засахаренные кусочки яблока, ароматные помадки и хрустящие вафли. Все это Майкрофт не ел, пока Её Величество показывала фотографии, сделанные во время медового месяца принца Уильяма и Кэтрин.  
К концу рабочего дня Холмс насчитал 4 предложения пообедать, 7 приглашений на чай, получил в подарок коробку цукатов и серьезно задумался о введении в Великобритании смертной казни.

***

Подойдя к собственному дому, Грегори столкнулся с помощницей Майкрофта: та посмотрела на него взглядом человека, мечтающего получить политическое убежище где-нибудь на острове Святой Елены и никогда больше не слышать слов, начинающихся с заглавной буквы «Х». Грег хотел спросить у нее, что случилось, но Антея только сочувствующе похлопала его по плечу и быстро поспешила прочь.  
Лестрейд решил не думать, что бы это значило. Он и так целый день провел, пытаясь заставить свою команду не ржать (или хотя бы ржать не так громко) когда Холмс-младший, раздавая рекламные листовки, напевал: «Я ватрушка, хохотушка…»  
Единственное, что радовало – преступника они поймали. Им оказался «Сырник». Ну, то есть, конечно, человек в костюме сырника, но ребята из отдела, наблюдавшие за задержанием, уже назвали это «Великая битва еды» и растрепали подробности всему Скотланд-Ярду. Теперь по отделу ходит байка про драку пирога с творогом снаружи против пирога, у которого творог внутри.  
Открыв дверь в квартиру своим ключом, Грег зашел в темную гостиную и непроизвольно вздрогнул. На диване сидел Майкрофт Холмс. И он был мрачен. Крайне мрачен. Лестрейд моментально вспомнил, что так и не позвонил ему сегодня, хотя весь день собирался. Ну, теперь уж точно поздно, судя по виду Майкрофта, он уже в курсе.  
\- Привет, - осторожно сказал Грег.  
\- Угу, - согласился Майкрофт.  
«Точно», - решил Грегори, - «Терять уже нечего».  
\- Я не хотел. Прости меня. Я, правда, не думал, что так получится. Я поздно обратил на него внимание, а потом все закрутилось, и я ничего уже не смог сделать. – стоически посмотрел он на Холмса в ожидании вердикта.  
\- Ты о чем? – растерянно уточнил Майкрофт.  
\- О жилете. Я его постирал и он, кажется, немного сел, – так же растерянно ответил Грег и на всякий случай добавил: - Но он ведь у тебя не один? Я понимаю, что это был твой любимый. Можно заказать точно такой же. Я готов оплатить его стоимость из своей зарплаты. Честно-честно.  
\- Ты постирал мой жилет?! – на осознание этого факта у Майкрофта ушли все оставшиеся за день моральные силы, но вместо того, что бы почувствовать гнев или негодование, он почувствовал, как его мягкими лапами обхватывает эйфория. Невероятное счастье опустилось на плечи, как оранжевое антистрессовое одеяло, заставляя подняться на ноги, и с облегчением уткнуться в грегово плечо.  
\- Аааааа… ты не знал?! – еще больше растерялся Грегори, не понимая, чем вызван этот прилив нежности со стороны Холмса, но не забывая пользоваться ситуацией, обнимая того за плечи и вдыхая родной запах любимого человека.  
Постояв так пару минут, Майкрофт отстранился и снова уселся на диван. С улыбкой покосившись на продолжающего стоять Лестрейда, он похлопал ладонью рядом с собой и весело спросил:  
\- Посмотришь со мной «Дневник Бриджит Джонс»?  
\- Давай, - с облегчением согласился тот, - только подожди - сделаю себе сендвич.  
\- С сыром, ветчиной, помидорами и салатом? - уточнил Холмс.  
\- Ага. Тебе сделать? – удивился Грег.  
\- Сделай мне три. И без салата!

**Author's Note:**

> * Жан Бедель Бокасса – президент Центральноафриканской Республики, печально известен своим людоедством.


End file.
